creepypasta_gloomfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktoria
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Viktoria Remember the sentence your mother or father always told you as child when you said to them that you saw a Monster? "it's only your Imagination", of course, they are right. As a child you have so much imagination, but with the years it fades away. Also the 13 years old Rinna, brown hair, blue eyes, was at the age where the fantasy slowly fades, she was like every normal girl, went to school, sometimes good and sometimes bad grades, had some friends and always went out with them. On a rainy saturday sat Rinna at home bored, scrolling through her Internet to find something interesting, but as always she found nothing, but then her friend named Arthur phoned her, "Hey Rinna, Wassup?" she replied with, "nothing much, I'm just bored." and they both kept talking for a while till he then said, "I was on a website about Urban Legends and it's freaky, you should read about, maybe you won't be bored anymore. oh and I must go now, bye." as he ended the call, Rinna put her phone to side and searchen about the Urban legends, of course, she found many stories and she read many. For days, were Rinna reading that, she really enjoyed about the legends of "Bloody Mary" or "the shadow people", and one night she also tried the saying Bloody Mary three times in the mirror thing, of course nothing happened. As she went back to the bed she saw a shadow and screamed, her mother camed in and turned the light on, the shadow were only of a tree branch from outside. "Rinna, why were you screaming?! and why are you still up so late?" her mother asked, Rinna said in a little scared tone, "I t-thought I saw a shadow person..", the mother sighed, "Rinna.. there are no such things as shadow people or ghosts and Monsters, your Imagination is only playing around." she stroke Rinna on the head, "you see, Monsters are only a creation of the mind. And now go to sleep my dear." the mother left the room and Rinna went to sleep. the next day it was sunny, so Rinna went as always with her friends out and she talked with Arthur, "So Rinna, are you scared of the Urban Legends?" he chuckled. "of course not." she said "my mom told me that Monsters and ghosts aren't real, they are only a prank of the imagination." he said afterwards, "of course, that's always what parents say, but didn't you heard that the Imagination is a really strong thing of the mind? well, your mom may say what she wants but Imagination is more powerful than you think." then suddenly Jasmin spoke, "guys, stop talking about psychological things or what ever and let's watch a movie." they all agreed and went to the cinema watching a movie. after the movie, as Rinna was on her way home, she was thinking about Arthur's words, "Arthur had a point.. I could see if it is possible to create something with my fantasy" she thought "yeah mom said something like that doesn't exist.. But at least I could try." after dinner, Rinna sat on a chair ro her table and thought about a figure. She also drew some things but she ended with drawing a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, grey top and black pants and a opened mouth with sharply teeth, she looked at her own grey Rabbit necklace with the black eye dots and also drew the necklace. As she was finished, she looked at the drawing, "uh... I think I should add something to it, only sharp teeth doesn't make it really scary." she were thinking for a moment and said to herself, "I'll add the black eyes from my favourite legend of the Black eyed children!" she made the brown eyes of the drawing completly black and smiled. "much better" she were thinking, "but now you need a name.. I'll name you Viktoria, like my aunt." she put the drawing to side and lay to bed listenung to music, thinking of her charakter doing dumb stuff. Days later Rinna went in her room searching for the drawing without finding it, she thought maybe her mother has threw it away. at night when everyone was sleeping, Rinna woke up just a little with the feeling to fall asleep again, but before she felt asleept she quietly could hear a rough breathing next to her and turned her head quickly, there was nothing, only dark. Rinna thought she were half dreaming or something and finally slept. At morning after she talked with Arthur on phone again, she told him abouth the rough breathing last night, and Arthur said, "maybe it really was only your fantasy. but if not, you should better not play with the imagination." days later Rinna wanted to read about another Urban legend, but as she looked at her monitor she could see the reflection of a girl with a grey top, faster as possible she turned her head but there was nothing again. Slowly she got paranoid of seeing her in some shadow parts or reflections. Late at night she phoned Arthur, "man.. what the Hell.. don't you see what time it is?.." he said on the phone. "I-I'm sorry.. but i'm really terrified now.. my parents aren't home and.. I keep hear noises.." she whisperd in a horrified tone. Arthur then said, "and you think it is your fantasy figure'Viktoria'?" Rinna shook and stuttered on the phone, "h-how you know h-her n-name?" Arthurs voice starts to giggle on the phone, "oh Rinna" the voice started to sound dark and more like a female, "didn't Arthur told you that Imagination is stronger than you think?" suddenly the call ended and Rinna dropped the phone and wanted to run out the house but as she opened her room's door she got Tackled to the ground, on top of her is that girl creature with the black eyes, showing her sharp teeth brightly. Rinna was about to scream, but as she opened her mouth, Viktoria quickly bit in Rinna's mouth ripping her tongue out and ate it grinning at her. Rinna bled from her mouth and were about to faint of the pain as Viktoria took off the necklace of Rinna and put at herself, afterwards whispered to her, "what's wrong Rinna? It's only your imagination." as she started ripping off her limbs.